Midnight Tango
by Sefirot.Strauss
Summary: Thor siempre ha tenido sentimientos dispares por su hermano Loki, pero los mantiene ocultos por culpa de la traición de su hermano y dolido,decide emprender una relación con la humana Jane. Después de la derrota que Loki sufre en manos de los vengadores, es llevado a Asgard y Thor, empieza a dudar de nuevo si siente algo más por Loki o por Jane...Cuando vuelve a Midgard todo cambia


mi primer fanfic de Thorki, y ya tocaba... ¡me encanta esa pareja!

soy un poco lenta escribiendo, pero esta idea vale la pena... espero que guste :)

amo la musica, por lo que no os extrañe que deje "bandas sonoras" al principio del cap, y procuraré que sean videos Thorki, para animar el ambiente :D

bueno, sin más preámbulos, disfruten!

Nada más que la idea me pertenece, lo demás es de Marvel y la mitología nórdica

watch?v=AsFVdQJt2Ik

canción para este cap, no me pertenece, es de su respectivo creador.

En un suspiro roto por un carraspeo repentino, Thor paso sus manos por su cabello, extenuado de sus propios pensamientos,sus propias contradicciones y su propio pesar. Se sentia jodido y cansado. Cansado de todo lo que estaba sufriendo por culpa de su caprichosa mente...  
"Oh vamos! Esto no está pasándote a ti"  
Se lo repetía mil y una veces pero no había manera. Los sueños se succedían siempre en su mente y al pobre Dios Asgardiano le estaba a punto de dar un ataque de locura. Se había despertado al lado de su actual novia, Jane. Era realmente hermosa, dulce, lista y le amaba por ser él mismo, no por ser un Dios ; Y además le ayudó mucho a superar la supuesta muerte de Loki, su hermano que supuestamente había muerto.  
¿¡Cuantas veces en casa le habían llorado?! Y él más que llorar, sollozó en silencio la muerte de su hermano pequeño, su mejor amigo, el que le traicionó por celos... Hasta aquí todo bien pero...  
¿¡Por qué había tenido sueños humedos con su jodido hermano pequeño durmiendo al lado de su novia?! No lo había superado ya? Por qué? Era tan injusto...  
-¿Thor, te pasa algo?- Murmuró Jane adormecida y pasando la mano cariñosamente por la espalda del asgardiano.  
-no,tranquila... Es solo que tuve una pesadilla; ya sabes... La no-muerte de mi hermano, la traición.. Todo -suspiró de nuevo mirándola con los ojos tristes- Es duro cuando la persona que más quieres te traiciona así, ¿no crees?- Jane sonrió comprensiva, sabía que Thor amaba a su hermano pequeño y le apreciaba mucho, pero ni ella podría sospechar de lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos.  
-Creo que necesito tomar el aire un poco, mañana vuelvo a Asgard a cuidar de mi hermano.. Soy su "carcelero"- levantó el vaso de agua del lado de la mesita un poco preocupado, mirando el agua ondular dentro- Ha hecho mucho daño, pero no quiero que se pasen con el, por eso me ofrecí yo mismo a cuidar de el.  
-Tranquilo Thor, es comprensible... Pero,entonces...¿ no volverás en un tiempo?- Jane se entristeció levemente  
- Sí, Volveré en cuanto mi hermano sea capaz de ser civilizado, y vendremos ambos a Midgard, lo prometo- besó su mano con ternura y se levantó de la cama, vistiéndose rápidamente y abriendo la puerta la miró por última vez- Jane, cuando vuelva haré lo que me pidas  
-¿Bailarás un tango?- el miro extrañado pero suponiendo que era algo exclusivo Midgard, asintió rápidamente  
-lo que sea- Sonrió y se fué corriendo.  
El viaje a Asgard había sido un poco tortuoso, todo en su cabeza daba vueltas, nada era como antes. Llegó al Valhalla con una sonrisa triste, había perdido demasiado en esa guerra se repetía a si mismo... Su padre le miraba desde el trono impasible, casi era una advertencia de que nada de lo que hiciera o argumentara serviría para ayudar al "loco" de su hermano, y Thor se arrodilló frente a su padre sin decir nada  
-Thor, hijo mío... ¿estás seguro que quieres acarrear esta pesada tarea?  
-completamente padre, nada me haría más feliz que remendar a mi querido hermano pequeño.  
-Thor, no dejes que tu cariño por tu hermano te nuble la mente... él.. es muy peligroso. Demasiado. Aún no le hemos quitado ninguna medida de seguridad y ya ha intentado escapar- Odín se reacomodó buscando comodidad, pero su rostro estaba hundido, vacío.  
- ¿Cómo, si puedo saber?- Odín le miró con dolor antes de decidir si decirle, pero al final lo hizo  
-Mató a la guardiana que le custodiaba con una mentira poco elaborada. La guardiana era Sif, Thor.- no dejó que Thor se lamentara y siguió- Su mentira, que tu estabas enfréntandote a los gigantes de hielo, su motivo. Incierto, ya que sabía que no podría escapar de esa manera.  
-y..yo... Iré a hablar con él. - Se fué corriendo, apenas podía pensar.. sin embargo, su propia mente le susurraba maligna "no ha soportado nunca la cercanía que teníamos Sif y yo... O no creo, vamos, eso no puede ser"  
Cuando llegó cerca de la puerta de la celda, se arregló un poco, y se calmó. Acababa de perder a su mejor amiga por culpa de los celos de su hermano pequeño, y no solo eso, si no que él podría acabar con su propia salud mental si descubría que era un mal hermano, por qué desde que supo que no era su hermano de sangre, un sentimiento más complice y oscuro nació de su interior, y pese a las heridas que el menor le causaba con cada traición y cada mentira, otro lazo le unía más a su contrario, a su loca cordura, a su preciada debilidad con nombre y apellido  
-Loki, soy Thor.. Voy a entrar.- Abrió la celda y apenas se veía nada más que una figura maltrecha y medio inconsciente. Por lo visto sus amigos habían vengado la muerte de Sif, y Thor se sintió casi peor que al enterarse de la muerte de la guerrera  
-¡LOKI! ¡contéstame! ¿¡Que te ha pasado?! - El hijo de Laufey tenía la boca sellada para evitar que cometiera otro acto cruel, y por culpa de ello, no pudo siquiera gritar ante los moratones que le cubrían. Thor le desató sin pensar, debía curarle, debía cuidarle... Aunque hubiera otra guerra, no volvería a perderle. Loki estaba inconsciente y la sangre de su cuerpo, húmeda y caliente. No había pasado mucho tiempo de la paliza. "serán cobardes... No se debe atacar nunca a un hombre que no puede responder, aunque haya hecho lo que hizo yo jamás... Bueno, ellos no son yo, y aunque Sif era mi mejor amiga, Loki es mi hermano de corazón"  
llegó a su propia habitación y cerró la puerta poniendo a Mjolnir delante. Sabía perfectamente que acababa de incumplir miles de normas en 5 minutos y no quería que le interrumpieran mientras curaba al maltrecho de su hermano. Se quitó la armadura y entró al baño a recojer el equipo de primeros auxilios que tenía para casos de emergencia y estuvo dos buenas horas quitando trozos de magia cristalizada de las heridas; magia del propio Loki que para evitar desangrarse, se habia conglomerado tapando la herida pero evitando la curación. Cuando terminó se quedó observando el rostro pulcro y fino que su hermano tenía cuando dormía, y casi sin querer darse cuenta empezó a bajar la mirada por el cuerpo semi desnudo y recién curado , observando la piel tan fina, tan distinta a la suya. y se preguntó a si mismo como no se había dado cuenta de que no eran hermanos. Solo se parecían en su testarudez y en su realeza. Ambos tenían mucho poder, cada uno el rey de su categoría pero desde luego Loki era el político y Thor era el guerrero  
-¿Th..Thor?- la voz de su hermano sonaba muy débil, pero aún y así le sobresaltó.  
-No te muevas, te han dado una buena paliza.- Loki sonrió  
-Lo sé, me la merecía, ¿verdad? Ahora me curaste para ganarte la revancha.. muy típico de tí, hijo de Odín.-Thor se dió cuenta rápidamente de que buscaba provocarle pero no desistió, siguió impasible.  
-No , no te curaría si te quisiera muerto, hermano. ¿Por cierto, por qué mentiste a Sif?  
- ¿no es obvio? para dañarte.  
Thor suspiró y se apoyó en la pared, mientras observaba a su hermano incorporarse un poco, fijándose en los mechones que le cubrían la cara y en las muecas que ponía por culpa del dolor.  
-No te creo. Hay algo más, te conozco. He perdido a una buena amiga y quiero saber el motivo real- Loki se rió entre dientes; tosió un poco de sangre antes de contestar.  
- Molestaba. Era una molestia. Siempre lo fué.- Thor resopló irado, pero no hizo nada contra su hermano... la culpa era suya. Creía entender que ocurrió. Celos de nuevo.  
- Loki,deja ya esta venganza, ¿cuando vas a terminar?- Loki se quitó los pantalones quedando en ropa interior como si nada  
- Cuando recupere lo que es mío. Entonces pararé- Se acostó poniendose cómodo en la cama de Thor y aprovechó para reirse de nuevo al ver que su hermano le miraba con cara de circunstancias ligeramente sonrojado- ¿qué, que no te acostarás a mi lado? Tranquilo, no hechizo.. pero sí muerdo - Thor se acostó a su lado apagando la luz y se quedó mirándole de reojo, y quedó así durante dos minutos hasta que Loki agotado le preguntó  
-¿Qué?! ¿que ocurre ahora?  
-Nada hermano, solo que han tenido que haber dos guerras y muchas muertes para conseguir dormir junto a tí una noche, como cuando eramos pequeños..¿ Por que no has querido desde entonces?  
-¿Bromeas? ¿Y aguantar tus ronquidos? creo que no... - Loki sintió la cálida mano de su hermano que rodeaba su cintura y lo atrajo hacia si mismo  
-Mañana hablaremos. Descansa por hoy  
habían tantas cosas que arreglar... demasiadas. Demasiadas heridas y sin embargo, seguían siendo los mismos...

"Algunos dicen que el mundo terminará en fuego,  
Algunos dicen que en hielo.  
Por lo que yo he probado del deseo  
Estoy con los que favorecen el fuego.  
Pero si tuviera que sucumbir dos veces,  
Creo que sé lo suficiente de odio  
Para decir que para la destrucción de hielo  
Es también grande  
Y sería suficiente."


End file.
